The invention relates to a gearing and to a method for operating a gearing.
From the prior art, gearings are known which comprise teeth which are mounted in radially displaceable fashion in a tooth carrier. Drive input elements with a profiling, such as for example cam disks, are used for driving the teeth. The teeth engage into a toothing such that a relative movement between the tooth carrier with the teeth and the toothing occurs. The relative movement between toothing and teeth is in this case smaller, by at least an order of magnitude, than the movement of the drive input element with the profiling. In this way, it is possible to realize high transmission ratios; an example of a gearing of said type is published in DE 10 2007 011 175 A1.
A critical point of said gearing is the mounting of the teeth on the cam disk. It is known for rolling bearings to be used in combination with pivot segments which are mounted on the rolling bearings and which bear the teeth or support them in a radial direction and force them in the direction of the toothing if an elevation of the cam disk drives the rolling bearings and pivot segments in a radial direction. Here, the pivot segments are subject to considerable loads, wherein friction-induced heat is also generated. Such losses are undesirable.
It is an object of the invention to specify gearings which are improved in relation to gearings known from the prior art, wherein it is sought to achieve reduced generation of heat or reduced losses. It is also an object of the invention to specify a method for operating a gearing of said type.